One of those days
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: Break is having one of those days where he dwells on the past and what might have been, but also on what is now. The one thing different this time is that Oz is there. Better than it sounds!


**Hey, hey, hey! I am in such a good mood (now that I found my lost doggy) that I wrote another new fanfic! Go look at my profile for the other ones. Anyway, this is yet another BreakxOz. I really love this pairing, and thanks to Lovely Demon, I have the 'official' term: Broz! Man, I find that name weird but adorable!**

ONE OF THOSE DAYS

Break stood out in the pouring rain, hanging his head so it hide his one, blood red eye. He was happy no one was around. It had been another one of those days, when he dwelled in the past. One of those days when he thought of his first, total, and epic, fail. The day when he came back with the young miss to find everybody-_everybody_-dead. Gone. Non-living.

Then he had fallen pray to the Chain, known by most as demons, back then. He had fallen for its broken promise of being able to go back, to stop all of them from being dead, and leaving the young miss alone. But one part of him nagged that if he hadn't left, she wouldn't be alone.

But another part now, fifty years later, told him he did the right thing. He may have thought he did the wrong thing years ago but now he know, now that he was smarter, that that had to happen. If it didn't… Break would be dead at this very moment. He wouldn't have met Miss Sharon, or her mother, or even Raven! He would have never met the ones he thought of as friends.

But still, there was always that one part of him that nagged him, saying that if he hadn't left his young miss that day, that she would have lived at least a somewhat long and normal life. But he dared not think of what may have happened if he hadn't listened to the demon, if he hadn't left the miss, if he hadn't been sent to the Abyss and been known as the murderer: Kevin Regnard.

All he knew was that he was here now, having one of those damn days that made him depressed. So he stood there, letting his tears be camouflaged with the pouring rain banging against his head. Break didn't want not one person to see him like this, at his lowest.

Break bit his lip viciously, trying hard not to wail, not to act like the little, tantrum throwing boy he wanted to. He held it in, not wanting anyone to know that he, Xerxes Break, contractor of the Mad Hatter, felt like this. Felt like the pathetic person that had his own mind in two; one side wanting to go back to the past and do it all over again and the other part of him that liked, no, _loved_ his new life.

For if he hadn't done what he did, he wouldn't have met _him_; the boy that made this life all worth wild. The one called: Oz Vessalius, supposed vessel of the one great hero, Jack Vessalius.

Break jumped a bit when he felt somebody wrap his or her arms around his waist. He looked back at the culprit, seeing the golden hair and emerald green eyes of the one he loved. "Oz-kun," there was a sort of surprise in his voice, "What are you doing?"

Oz smirked at him, "Oh, I'm just comforting you." He said, smirk turning into a soft smile that almost made Break want to cry, _almost_ being the key word.

Break couldn't help but stare into those big, deep, emerald eyes of _his_ Oz-kun. He turned in the embrace, gaining control in one fluid movement. He towered over the young Vessalius, leaning his face down till they were nose to nose.

Break could feel Oz's heartbeat; it was fast yet steady, keeping up a fast tempo, almost like a piano would. Oz's eyes were half lidded and filled with lust, one sin that Break had not committed. But he didn't care; he leaned in and captured those rosy pink lips that had looked oh so kissable.

So there he stood, kissing his one love, in the pouring rain. Break couldn't help but think of how Miss Sharon would react if she were here. He thought about how both Raven and Alice-kun would try and kill him in an instant. But at the moment he didn't care if they were all secretly watching, all he knew was that he, Xerxes Break, was there, having one of those days. Except this time he had Oz-kun, _his Oz-kun._

**So~ how was it? I think its pretty good. Please review and favorite! And if you have any fanfic ideas, PM me! I am most open to one-shots or short multi-chapters! And the pairings I will absolutely do are: BreakxOz, BreakxReim (It'll be my first one! XD), OzxGil, and GilbertxBreak! Again, review and favorite pleeeaaassseeee!**


End file.
